Silver Lining
by Blackwing-Darkraven
Summary: Lass had been given a chance to start anew as a member of a Grand Chase, because of a special person in his mind. Lass x Arme together with Jin x Amy.


Kristine: Konichiwa, dear readers! Here's another Grand Chase fanfic for you. This time it's about Lass and Arme.

Arme: Hey there! Lass, say hello to the readers.

Lass: *waves* Yo!

Kristine: And since February's the month when Jin was first released (thus his "birthday"), and also the Valentine's month, I decided to add those concepts to the plot.

Amy: Happy birthday, Jinny! *hugs him tightly*

Jin: Thanks, sweetie. *kisses her on the lips*

Kristine: Before I start the story, keep in mind that I've used some terms (again) in the Philippine servers of GC, so to avoid confusion, here are the terms used in other servers and their counterparts in GC PH:

**Rama / Emperor = Deva**

**Starlet = Sistina**

**Chu-chu Bag = Pandora**

**Kleophone = Cleo**

Kristine: And so, without further delay, let's start!

Selene: Grand Chase and characters belong to KoG, with the original plot made by the authoress herself. The lyrics that will be shown are from the song "Captured" by Christian Bautista and Sitti. Centered on Lass' POV.

* * *

The moon shone brightly in the dark sky, coating my silver hair and my sapphire eyes under its glow as I gazed at the shimmering circle. The cool night breeze gently whipped my mane and washed over my skin. I was sitting down on the soft grassy field, memories floating in my head.

I was once a thief, born and raised in Silver Cross Town. During that time, I was a member of the guild known as the Silver Cross Assassins, training under the tutelage of its master. That was where I learned the art of stealth, using speed and dexterity to my advantage as I killed enemies using quick strokes of my dual daggers, threw kunais at a comfortable distance, and even plant traps to disable those unlucky enough to step on them.

But peace in the town didn't last for long.

Kaze'aze wreaked havoc to the world and I was held hostage as she captured me and imprisoned me in her castle, being used as a puppet to do the dirty work for her. I became a blood – thirsty killer, showing no mercy to those who opposed me.

I shook my head, trying to snap out of that moment. That's why I hated remembering the past, because mine was so tragic and melancholic, and that was what I wanted to forget.

But there was one moment that turned my life around, making me realize that every cloud has a silver lining, for that was also when she first came into my life.

Her name was Arme, a mage from the magical kingdom of Serdin, a member of the Violet Mage guild. She was renowned for her destructive magic spells used to defeat enemies, and even creating an energy barrier as a form of defense against opponents' attacks. Not only that, she could also heal her comrades whenever it was necessary.

I couldn't forget the day I first met her, the day when Kaze'aze was finally defeated and I was free from the evil queen's possession. Her face was the first thing I saw by the time I regained consciousness, her violet hair and eyes attracting my attention. Her emotion was laced with concern because of my unpleasant state; I had sustained a lot of injuries during the battle. I tried to stand up but my legs gave way, also badly wounded. That was when I was helped by the indigo-haired Kanavan spell knight named Ronan, who draped my arm across his shoulders as I struggled to walk properly together with his companions.

By the time I was finally out of Kaze'aze's castle and back to Silver Cross Town, cheers were erupting by the townsfolk, thanking the team for saving me and bringing an end to the destruction. That was when I found out that the group of adventurers who found me was none other than the Grand Chase. It was an opportunity for me to start life anew, thought I haven't accepted the offer yet because I needed time to think.

The group then led me to the castle with the team members as its inhabitants, led by the Knight Master, the one in charge of issuing commands to them and giving messages whenever there was a new mission to accomplish. While I was still recovering from my wounds, Arme came to me and asked me to try out her signature dessert, the cherry pie. I said that I was not hungry yet, but she insisted that I must eat it. I just sighed and told her that I'll eat it later. She smiled and thanked me, but not without telling me that I must cheer up and look at the bright side before she left the room.

I took a piece of the pie with the fork and put it in my mouth, chewing. I smiled; it really did taste good after all.

My lips curved faintly into a semi-smile at that memory. It was because of her that I was given a second chance at life, but this time as part of the Grand Chase. She may be clumsy and a bit childish at her age, due to her preference to call me 'Lassie', which somehow annoyed me. But she was optimistic and talented with her magic, not minding if she had to use up every ounce of her power if that's the only way to save her teammates despite the risk of exhaustion.

From being a member of the Silver Cross Assassins, I was now the leader of the guild, the successor of the previous guild master, who bestowed upon me the title of Striker, the highest rank of assassins. He even entrusted me with the Striker's signature weapon, the Nodachi, now added to my arsenal. I had to admit, the Striker armor did felt comfortable the first time I wore it, together with the headband that went slightly diagonal across my forehead, slightly concealed under my argentine locks.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

Arme's voice cut into my thoughts, snapping me out of my spaced – out state. I turned my head to see the purple – haired female walking towards me. She was clad in the robe of a Battle Mage, the highest rank that could be bestowed to a member of the Violet Mage guild. Well, actually, she was already the leader, not long after her mentor, Elena, who gave in to the dark side and transformed into Kamiki, was defeated. Her hair was tied into a ponytail by an ornate band with a gold design on it, with a purple stone at its center.

"Enjoying the view of the night sky, huh?" she asked as she finally stood beside me. I simply nodded in reply.

"You know what, I'm glad that you became part of our group," she went on, her mauve eyes shimmering under the moonlight as she gazed at the glowing circle that sparkled together with the stars. "I knew it was difficult for you to move on after what had happened in the past, but I believed that you wanted to make up for it, that you wanted to change for the better." Her mouth pulled into a smile. "And you had succeeded in doing so."

I also began to smile, following her gaze. "Yeah, if it wasn't due to you guys, I would still end up in despair. Life was really difficult back then, and I thought there was no way I could pick up the pieces after the greatest transgression I'd made, until you came along together with the Grand Chase. It was because of my wish to right the wrongs that I decided to join." I then took a deep breath. "I don't know why, but I started to have a warm feeling, a strange serenity, whenever I'm with you."

Arme's cheeks started to heat up. "What are you talking about?"

I cast down my gaze. "I mean, you're the reason why I was given a second chance. I wouldn't have come this far if it wasn't for you." I paused before continuing. "There's something that I want to tell you…"

But I was cut short when she held my hand and guided me to stand up. "Better get going now. Jin's birthday celebration will be starting minutes from now, and I don't want us to be late."

I simply nodded in agreement. I never thought that today was Jin's birthday until now.

"Okay, let's go!" Arme's grip tightened as she dragged me out of the grassy field.

I was a bit startled by her actions as I attempted to pick up her pace, but then, I smiled gently as we rushed back to the castle. Her hand was so warm against mine.

* * *

By the time we arrived at the castle and entered inside, the first thing we saw were various birthday decorations adorning the walls. Balloons were attached to either sides of them, and there was a stage set at the center, complete with lights and a sound system.

Elesis, Ronan, Ryan and Sieghart noticed our presence, sitting down while waiting for the program to start. "Where have you guys been?" the Abyss Knight asked as we took the two spare seats.

"Just gazing at the night sky with Lass," Arme replied. "He was having his time alone as usual when I found him sitting on the open grassy field."

"Well, it's about time," the red – haired Savior commented, crossing her arms over her chest, feeling a bit exasperated. "Because coming late would definitely spoil the party."

"Please make the show start already," the dark – haired Prime Knight complained, yawning. The first time we met him, I was perplexed when I discovered that he was actually Elesis' grandfather, because he still looked like he was an adult despite the fact that he was in reality around six hundred years old. Truly one thing I didn't see everyday. "I definitely need some sleep."

"Have patience, will you?" the Xenocider shot a glare at him.

Sieghart just pouted, having no choice but to stay quiet to avoid trouble.

"Oh, time for me to enter the stage." Arme stood up from her chair and rushed to start the cue to initiate the celebration.

At that cue, the castle lights dimmed and the spectators got a bit panicked. Thankfully, the stage lights turned on. All eyes, including mine, were finally set both Lire and Arme as they emerged from the back stage, their gaze set on us with their microphones in hand.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," the blonde archer began the speech through her mic. "We are gathered here tonight because we are going to witness a special day for one of the members of our group. Isn't that right, Arme?"

"That's right," the mage replied, her petite voice booming over the mic. "Today's the birthday of one of our beloved members, and he'll be performing for us tonight."

Now it started to get interesting for me. I guess there were some things about the members that were still unknown, until now.

"And so, ladies and gentlemen…" Lire raised her voice.

"… the birthday celebrant," Arme resumed, and then the emcees gestured to the space behind them as they both shouted, "Jin!"

Elesis, Ronan, Ryan and Sieghart applauded as Jin came out from the backstage, clad in his Deva armor and holding a microphone. From what I'd heard from them, he had suffered a similar fate as Arme; his mentor, the leader of his guild, the Silver Knights, had betrayed him and his fellow guild mates due to his lust for power and eventually became a monstrosity, just like what happened to Elena.

Mari turned on the music player connected to the sound system, and a catchy tuned filled the air. She was a Polaris still searching for her memories because she couldn't remember her past after she had survived the great destruction of Kounat, a lost kingdom that once existed in Archemedia. She had joined the Chase because of Sieghart, as if he had rung a bell inside her mind, although the exact reason was still unknown.

Anyway, it was now time for me to see Jin's performance. He took a deep breath and starting singing, his eyes set on the audience.

Jin: Hmmmnn... hmmmm... hhmmmn...  
I was captured the moment we met  
Carried away with every word you said  
It's a mystery how you got to me  
I fell in the spell of your charms  
With your siren's smile you caught me off guard

Just one glance took away my breath  
Then you drew me in with your tenderness  
You captivate my soul, I'm enraptured  
You knocked me out and you locked me up  
Stole my heart like a thief at love  
Keep me here in your happy ever after  
I'm captured

I smiled faintly. He did perform well in singing, for a martial artist like him.

"And now, the pop star princess of the Chase…" Lire spoke once more through the mic.

"… and the Sistina of the Silver Knights," Arme added, and then the emcees gestured to the space behind them once more. "Amy!"

The applauding grew louder at the sight of the pink – haired pop icon, clutching her Pandora with one hand and holding her signature Cleo with the other, without the stand. Our first encounter with Amy back at Xenia was a bit awkward, with boys, except me, becoming awestruck at her cuteness, while the girls did suspicious acts at her. I just treated that day as if nothing happened, resisting her charms but still considering her dance as refreshing.

Placing her Cleo near her lips, she lifted her voice in song, approaching her handsome boyfriend.

Amy: By the way just in case you care  
I'm here to stay, I'm not going anywhere  
I took a dive in your deep dark eyes  
And I'm never coming up for air  
I lost myself in this bond that we share

Both: One sweet kiss took away my breath  
Then you drew me in with your tenderness

Jin: You captivate my soul

Amy (background): You captivate my soul

Jin: I'm enraptured

Amy: I'm enraptured

Both: You knocked me out and you locked me up  
Stole my heart like a thief at love  
Hold me tight in your happy ever after

Amy: Now you've got the best of me

Jin: No one else could hold the key

Both: I'm captured…

The audience started to clap their hands to the tune of the music, unlike me who was just watching them silently.

Both: I'm captured…

As the song went on, Elesis, Ronan, Ryan and Sieghart changed their gesture. They were now swaying their hands from side to side, together with the emcees. Jin draped his arm across her shoulder.

Both: Just one touch took away my breath  
When you drew me in I could not resist

Jin: You captivate my soul

Amy (background): You captivate my soul

Jin: I'm enraptured

Amy: I'm enraptured

Both: You knocked me out and you locked me up  
Stole my heart like a thief at love  
Keep me here in your happy ever after…

I'm captured… (repeating four times)

As the song drew to a close, Amy braced her Cleo to her arm and popped the lid of her Pandora open. Jin's eyes widened at what came out of her bag. It was a bouquet of red roses.

"Happy birthday, Jin," the Sistina greeted, smiling before kissing him on the cheek.

"Thanks, Amy," the Deva smiled back at her, returning the gesture with a gentle kiss on the lips.

There was another round of applause, growing even louder along with a few whistles. I just clapped my hands, silently approving on their duet. The cerulean – haired Polaris turned off the music player as both the Nova and the Battle Mage came to the couple.

Lire's voice rose through the microphone. "Once again, let's give a round of applause for the birthday celebrant, Jin!"

The audience did as told as Arme piped up, "Together with the shining super star, Amy!" The cheering then dwindled to a stop. "Now let's sing the birthday song for the martial artist. Ready, sing!"

And there goes the popular, normal birthday song every time there was such a celebration. Ryan had coaxed me into singing, but I calmly declined. After the song, they cheered, happy for the red – haired fighter who was going to enjoy another year of his life.

* * *

After the performance, it was finally time for the birthday feast. We had gathered around the table to watch Jin making a silent wish and blowing the candles on his birthday cake. Afterwards, there was another round of applause.

"Finally! I'm starving!" Sieghart exclaimed, rushing to get the food.

"Hold your horses, lazy boy," Mari gripped him tightly on the shoulders, her voice calm yet stern. "Fall in line first. You need to learn some manners."

The Prime Knight sighed in defeat, having no choice but to obey her.

The food was served buffet – style, prepared by both Arme and Amy, and the punch was set in a big glass bowl. Everyone fell in line to get the plates, serve ourselves with the food and ladle the drink into our glasses. Each one of us had a slice of the cake.

As they ate and chatted the night away, I was sitting at the farthest table, eating in silence. It wasn't long before Arme joined in, sitting beside me and placing her plate and glass on the table.

"Well, do you like the food Amy and I prepared?" she asked, picking up a piece of the food with her spoon.

I nodded in reply, smiling faintly. "Tastes as good at the cherry pie you had made the first time I was sent here in the castle. You are such a great cook."

The mage blushed faintly at my comment. "Umm… thanks."

After the sumptuous meal, it was now time for the birthday celebrant to open the presents given by us. He got new weapons from Elesis, Ronan, Ryan and Sieghart; a red bandana from Lire; a fire symbol brooch from Arme; and an exercise machine constructed by Mari. My gift for him was a silver necklace with a yin – yang pendant that rested close to his chest. His most favorite, though, were the ones from Amy – his brand – new sleeveless hooded jacket which was colored black and white with flame symbols emblazoned, and a red jacket she had made herself, together with a yellow scarf.

All in all, it was a great party for the one who had moved on from his tragic past to start a new life. I silently hoped that one day, I'll also be acknowledged on my special day.

* * *

After the festivities, everyone had gone back to their rooms, feeling very exhausted. We had cleaned up the mess and removed the decorations and the stage because we didn't want the Knight Master to get in a bad mood tomorrow morning due to the junk left behind.

I lay down on my bed, dressed in my sleeping clothes, gazing at the ceiling above me. Moonlight streamed through the glass windows of my room, slipping white rays into the darkness. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't sleep, because I was in deep thinking.

Images of Arme flashed in my mind, the first time I met her, her serene smile, her fierce concentration and intense ferocity every time she cast a destructive spell, the look of astonishment on her face every time I saved her, the way she cooked and even her slightly childish manners, especially her cute, slightly annoying nickname for me.

That was when my cheeks started to flush, and my heart pounded against my chest. I placed my hand near my heart, feeling its beat against my palm. What was that strange yet pleasant feeling building up inside me? All I knew was that she was my friend and nothing beyond that, but I didn't realize that it had escalated into something more than just friendship. Was it what Amy defined as 'love'?

I breathed deeply, quietly stood up from my bed and left the room. Time to let out what I've been hiding for so long.

* * *

It wasn't long before I was finally in front of the door to Arme's bedroom. I knocked it gently.

"Come in," her voice came out behind the door.

I turned the knob and opened, entering the room. The first thing I saw was Arme sitting down on the bed, her hair down, wearing her lavender short - sleeved nightgown. The moonlight radiated her features, making her lovelier than before.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked, concerned.

I nodded glumly. "I have a confession to tell you."

Her lips curved into a smile, and she shifted a bit to provide space. "Well, sit here."

I did as told, crawling on the bed until I was finally beside her. "What is it that you're going to tell me?" she became more curious.

I inhaled a bit of air through my nostrils and exhaled through my mouth. It's now or never.

I took both of her hands in mine and gazed intently into her eyes, sapphire blue meeting purple. "I know it's something I've never felt before, but you're the one who brought hope into my existence." My hand then moved to her face, resting my palm on her cheek. "And because of that, I'm falling in love with you."

The mage's face flushed pink at what I said, her eyes the size of saucers. "You do?"

"Yes, I love you so much, Arme. I really do," I confirmed, my face also blushing faintly. "I had never loved anyone this much as you are, because you are my silver lining." I then flashed my most handsome smile. "You are such a brave soul, using your magic for the greater good, not minding if you have to put your life on the line. Your smile is quite peaceful for me, and the way you cook food is amazing. You are so precious to me and I don't want to lose you, the reasons why I had saved you so many times." I chuckled slightly. "Yeah, you may be clumsy and a bit childlike, but you are quite useful. And I don't mind if you still prefer to call me 'Lassie', as long as it is not done in public."

That was when she started to go emotional. Her shoulders began to shake and tears began to leak out of her eyes. I became astonished at that reaction. I had never made a girl cry before.

But it turned out to be a happy one, for she flung her arms around me and buried her face near my shoulder, weeping softly. "Oh, Lass, I love you, too," she murmured through her sobs.

My heart lifted at what she said. I pushed her away gently so that so that I could stare at her tear – stricken face, her hands on my shoulders. Hey eyes were waterfalls streaming calmly under the moon's glow, and her cheeks were still red, but she managed to pull off a smile.

"Hey, better wipe off those tears now, or your eyes will get puffy," I teased.

"Oh," she did so with the back of her hand. "You know, you may be trained to be a killer, always wearing that emotionless mask, but deep inside, you're a kind – hearted person who will always be there to protect me."

I chuckled. "Thanks for the compliment, and now it's time for me to prove how much you mean to me."

"Then show it to me," she whispered, beaming.

I gave in to her request, pressing my lips on hers. As we shared a passionate kiss, I pushed her gently onto the bed so that I was on top of her. Her fingers stroked my silver hair as I deepened the kiss, pouring all my love into her.

We broke apart after a moment, panting, but we just smiled and gazed at each other.

"Umm… can we just save the passionate acts for another time?" she asked, blushing. "I just don't want to rush into things just yet."

I nodded, knowing that she was not yet ready and that she had to wait for the right time. "Don't worry, I'm patient. We can work things slow."

She felt relieved. "In the meantime, can you keep me company? I want to feel your warmth."

I nodded again, smiling. "Of course, love."

And with that, she wrapped the blanket around us as I lay down beside her, resting my head on the pillow as I embraced her. She simply cuddled closer, letting out a yawn.

"Good night, Lassie," she murmured sleepily, closing her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I replied in a soft voice, giving her a good – night kiss on her forehead. "Sweet dreams, my beautiful Arme."

And so, we both fell asleep for the night, the moonlight shining on us.

My life may have been melancholic before, but I had given another chance to start anew, because of the mage who became my lover, my silver lining.

* * *

Kristine: Woah, never thought you finally have the courage to confess your feelings for Arme. Haven't seen you like that before.

Lass: It's just that I'm not the type to express in public, that's all. *carries Arme bridal-style*

Arme: *blushes madly* W-what are you doing? Put me down!

Lass: Let's spend some quality time alone where no one can see us. In the bedroom perhaps…

Arme: Oh, ok… But please be gentle with me.

Lass: *nods then runs swiftly like a ninja*

Amy: Hey, Jin… I have another present for you.

Jin: Where is it?

Amy: *winks* You have to wait for me at the bedroom…

Jin: *blushes* Umm… sure…

Selene: *sighs and mutters under her breath* Lovesick as always.

Kristine: Review please! You'll get free Valentine's Day cookies together with the Lass and Arme plushies if you do. Advance Happy Valentine's Day! ^^


End file.
